The Potter Heir
by madwood
Summary: AU where the war never happend and Voldermort dosent exsist. Harry is stuck in his fathers shadow and decided to enter the Triwizard Tournament to try and become his own person. this is a Harry/Hermione story. its a different take on the HP uni where harry lives the life of a normal teen. should be fun!


I don't own harry potter or anything else so don't sue because i am broke!

 _"italics in quotations are beast speak."_

 _regular italics are thoughts._

 **bold is when a beast speaks to harry through thoughts.**

Chapter one.

Harry was sitting crossed legged taking deep slow breaths on the dirt floor inside the champion's tent. He was trying to go over his strategy, but all he could think about was his bushy haired best friend. Did she mean to kiss him? I mean they had been friends for years, maybe it was because she was scared? Maybe she didn't know if he would make it out of this. He got angry with that thought. How DARE she think that! Just because his father was the Director of the Department of Magical Defense. Just because his father had saved his life more times than he could count. That didn't make him weak. He did all those crazy things to prove he was more than the "Son of the Director of the DMD." Sure all those times he had almost died. But that's not the point! He fought magical creatures and won before! Hell he took on the Spider king Aragog and won! Well Hagrid was quite cross with him for that…but he was just proving that he could, at the age of 11 at that! He sighed and shook his head standing up, clearly he was not going to be able to meditate. He checked his armor once last time. Tightening his wand holster and drawing his sword. As much as he hated being in his father's shadow, he did love him. The sword was from his father, it was given to him a few weeks ago when the goblet spat out his name as a champion.

-flash back-

"As much as I hate you entered in this tournament I can't change that now." James potter said to his son who sat stiffly in the high back chair across the desk form his father.

"I have already told you father, I would have entered even if you told me not to." Harry replied with a glare but otherwise not moving a muscle. It was expected of him as the Heir to the Potter House. Now the potters were not Purebloods by any means. But they did own over 70% of the wizarding worlds business and such. They had a lot invested in the muggle world too.

James Sighed and nodded his head. "I figured as much son, that's why I had this made by the goblins" with a flick of his hand a long skinny box floated into the room and settled on the desk in front of harry.

Harry broke his icy mask for a split second with a smile and delight washed over his face. He quickly schooled his features and stared at the box. Reaching hesitantly he lifted the lid off the box and gasped. Inside was one of the most beautiful swords he had ever seen. The handle was made of a dark ebony wood with streaks of pure white twisted into it. The Pommel and blade, which looked about 3 feet long was made of that Harry later found out was Damascus steel, which in Harry's option was just beautiful. The guard was made the same metal but had gems in it, rubies to be precise. On the blade it looked like squiggly lines that took a minute for harry to recognize as runes. He lifted the blade and found it to be perfectly balanced and feather light. Looking back into the box he found a simple sheath with a belt with the potter crest at the buckle. Along with a small boot dagger made from the same steel as the sword with an ebony handle. He stared at the blade with awe on his face.

"I know im not always the best father Harry, but I couldn't let you do this with your old fencing sword. You representing the Potter name, and that means only the best for you." He said with a laugh.

Harry sheathed the sword and put it back into the box. Picking up his normal cold exterior return and standing stiffly. "Thank you for the gift father will that be all?" he said while staring at his father in the eyes. James sighed "yes Harry, I know you normally reckless, but please be careful. Your mother would kill me if you got hurt again."

Harry just nodded and walked out of the room. What he didn't see was the tears falling from his father's eyes as he walked away.

-Flashback ends-

Harry check his armor one more time. The other champion had already went and from the sounds of the crowd had done quite well. He stood in the entrance way to the arena and waited with his normal cold expression on his face. The sound of the cannon woke him from his trance and with stiff legs e walked through the tunnel into the arena. The Sun was bright in his eyes. He blinked rapidly to clear the spots in his eyes. Glancing around it didn't take long to find his opponent. Shit was all he could think. A Runespoor! Were they crazy! Not to mention this was one the biggest ones he had ever seen. And since his family owned a Menagerie, he had seen quite a few over the years.

"It seems that our champion has seen his opponent folks!" A loud voice sounded all over the arena. "he is facing the largest Runespoor on record, coming from a South Africa Menagerie its length is at 15 feet long with a girth as large as 4 feet. All three heads spit venom and have foot long teeth, and nont even get me started on the spikes!"

Harry drowned out the announcer. That was all things he could see for himself. What he had to figure out now was how to beast this thing. He didn't want to kill it. Contrary to popular believe he didn't hunt beast to kill them. He did it to capture them for his menagerie. So If he could capture this one it would be great for it. Potion supplies form this beast would be fantastic he thought while walking up to it. I closed the visor of his helm it was charmed to be see-through so it was almost like he didn't have it on, but it still protected it. He has dealt with Runespoor before, granted that was ones a third the size of this one. But it had to be the same right? The secret to dealing with this very proud creature was to show it respect. Moving with grace that only he would be able to manage. He stepped closer to the beast. Within 15 feet of it all three heads turned and stared at him. He stopped and didn't move a muscle. Slowly reaching up he grasped hi helm and pulled it off. He stared at the left head, it was the brains of the three heard serpent. It stared back with unwavering eyes. Harry didn't break contact but slowly knelt down onto one knee. Unsheathing his sword, he placed it tip down into the dirt in front of him. Still staring at the left hand he could hear the right head hissing irritably. Which is to be expected it was the critical one of the three, always complaining about the choices of the other two. No that wasn't what surprised him the most. No it was the fact that he could understand the hissing

 _"What does this tiny two-legged want Adelhard?"_ He hissed while looking at his brother head.

 _"Hush Nadqid, you are interrupting my battle!"_ The one called Adelhard hissed back to his brother without breaking eye contact with harry.

 _"Maybe you should just ask him what he wants then!"_ Nadqid replied in what Harry could assume was a snake sneer.

 _"Is that what you wish great serpent? To converse with me?"_ Harry spoke like he would to any other beast.

All three head whipped to look at him. _"You can understand us two-leg?"_ Adelhard demanded while narrowing his eyes at Harry.

 _"It would seem as though I can. This is a new development for me, do you know why you are here?_ " Harry replied while standing up and placing his sword on his shoulder.

 _"We are to fight you young on, but I do not wish to hurt you. The place they took us from we were forced to fight a kill out brethren in order to be feed. We despise killing but as we need to live we do what we must"_ Adelhard replied with a sad look in his eyes and a longing look at his brothers heads.

 _"I am in a tournament of glory for my learning institute. I also do not wish to hurt you. How about we come to an understanding?_ " Harry replied while taking out his wand and conjuring a small stool and sitting down while placing his sword in his lap.

The large snake settled into a sitting position. _"Just what kind of understanding young one?"_ Adelhard replied with a look of confusion on his face.

Harry laughed and replied _"My family owns a larch ranch in America, it is filled with other beasts and such and about 5 others of you brethren. I offer to buy you form your current owners and move you there to live out the rest of your days. No creature should have to kill its family!"_ at that last part he slammed his sword into the dirt impeding it about 2 feet into the earth and holding onto the pommel. With a fierce look of determination in his eyes he stared back at Adelhard.

All three heads glanced at one another. _"And what do you wish of us if we accept this strange offer?"_ Nadqid sneered at harry.

 _"You are the largest of your brethren that our kind has ever seen, all I ask is that you submit to me in this match. And that you provided your shed skin, fangs and venom to be used in things we call potions. If you agree I can promise you should be in your new home be the end of the day."_ Harry sad with deep conviction in his tone.

 _"We shall discuss this young one. Don't move"_ Adelhard said while turning to his other heads.

Harry sighed and sheathed his sword. Glancing around the arena he noticed everyone staring at him with pale faces and looks of shock. All accept his family. His father had a look of deep pride, his mother had tears rolling down her face but she was smiling bright. Sirius looked like he wanted to jump down and hug him to death. Remus looked shocked but also proud. Peter look like he always did like he was scared of the world. But he also had a look of pride on his face. Hermione was the one he was the most concerned with. They locked eyes and he could feel how worried she was about him, the tears running down he face along with what looked like scratch marks from her nails on her face, she had the brightest smile on her face he had ever seen. She waved meekly at him while blushing at his deep stare. He stared with a glare but his face softened upon looking at how upset and somehow happy she was. He smiled back and winked at her, which only deepened her blush, laughing to himself he turned back to the Runespoor.

All three heads looked at him and said in unison _"We have decided to accept your offer young one, please do not make us regret this decision."_ When they finished speaking they had all bowed low and stared at the ground in a stance of total submission to him.

Walking up to the beast he reached out and rubbed each of their snouts. _"Do not worry my friends, I am a Potter we keep our words or die trying. Give me a few hours to negotiate with handlers, please cooperate with them and don't cause any problems. If they mistreat you please tell me so I can make sure they are punish. I shall see you soon."_ Once he was done talking to the beat he stepped back and turned to walk out of the arena. Silence was all that could be heard form the arena as he left.

-End of chapter-

Authors note!

im looking for a beat for this story so i you want to do it please let me know!

Ok! soooooo how was that guys! I might add on to this chapter but I figured it was a great place to end it. Please review! If you don't review I have no idea if you like the story of if I should change anything. Remember we write to entertain but if we can't see your reaction then we can't very well do that now can we! So again please review! This is going to be a very long story I plan to go from harries fourth year until his marriage. Ok madwood out!


End file.
